


Motivation

by Mereel401



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: A short drabble about Ryders motivation for killing Kalinda during Peebee's loyalty mission.





	

The Asari was desperately clinging to the edge of the slowly sinking remnant platform. Peebee was running towards her, the device she had dragged both Ryder and Cora into an active volcano for rolling forgotten towards the opposite edge. Ryder had seen the pain in the young Asari’s face whenever they ran into Kalinda and her goons or her name was even mentioned in conversation. She knew Peebee had slept in the Nomand for a week after Poc’s theft, too proud to admit that her sense of security had been violated.

Sara also knew, that no matter what happened she would die at least centuries before Peebee maybe even more than a millennium. Whether it will be in a hundred years from old age or three days from now, gunned down on the ass end of some uncharted planet doesn’t matter. She won’t be able to protect Peebee forever no matter how much she might want to. But she knows she can protect the Asari from further hurt by her ex-lover, the woman who had hurt her time and again and even tried to kill her multiple times. Peebee might be angry with her but she would also be safe from further harm.

She raises her Valkyrie, one of the weapons her father left her to which she had taken an immediate liking. Without hesitation, she pulls the trigger aiming for the shoulder and sending Kalinda to a fiery death. No reason for Peebee to see her ex-lovers head explode.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after i kind of felt bad but not really for seemingly beeing the only one of my friends who played ME:A to kill Kalinda.


End file.
